The Morning Sad
by NoodleTheGreat
Summary: After one night of awkward passion Alfred finds himself in an odd predicament that muddles everything he had planned for himself. What'll his family think? What'll he do? Worst of all what'll Ivan do? READ & REVIEW Please!
1. Chapter 1

The Morning Sad

**A/N:** hello :D I know I know I still need to update my other story but it's just so hard! I have writers block on that story and no matter how hard I try I can't think of anything. While brain storming for an idea this little idea popped up and thought "WHAT THE HELL! Might as well try it." And BOOM this little thing was born.

**WARNINGS: **Slight OC mostly from Ivan because a shy Ivan is pretty damn adorable. Also mild yaoi loving in here. Suggestive themes, nothing explicit just really really mild stuff. SLIGHT JUST SLIGHT hinting towards MPREG.

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do NOT own Hetalia or it's characters in any shape or form they belong to their respective creator(s).

**SUMMARY:** After one night of awkward passion Alfred finds himself in an odd predicament that muddles everything he had planned for himself. What'll his family think? What'll he do? Worst of all what'll Ivan do?

**-oOo-**

The wind nipped at Alfred's exposed skin, tinting the sun kissed skin a faint dusty rose. He pulled his hood tighter over his head, pulling on the strings to secure it and tied a loose knot. He heard his converse smacking carelessly on the damp concrete as he slowly walked along it, he shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his sweater. His right hand unconsciously clasped onto a slender stick, his fingers slowly ran along the surface of it. Anxiety crawled up his throat as it bubbled angrily inside of his stomach, how could he be so careless?!

It was only supposed to be one night, just one night of freedom. One amazing night...

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"F-Fredka I-I've never done th-this before!" The Russian stuttered cutely, his face burning a bright red as he desperately hid his face behind his ever present cremé scarf. "I-I'm not sure I-I'll be very good at something l-like th-this!"_

_"Don't worry bro!" Alfred exclaimed happily as he straddled the Russian. He heard the other gulp audibly, the American forced himself not to laugh at the Russians nervousness. "I've never done anything like this with anyone either." The wheat blond watched the Russian with half lidded eyes lovingly, he chuckled lightly under his breath as the ashen blonds face flushed an even deeper red than before. "Besides I bet you'll be amazing, especially if you're packaging something this big Ivan." The American teased lightly as he ground his hips gently into the Russians. _

_Ivan gasped loudly, unprepared for the sudden action. "F-Fredka!"_

_Alfred gave the other a sweet kiss on the cheek as an apology. "Serious though you'll be fine, this'll be a good way to practice right?" The American ghosted his lips above the Russians mouth, this allowed Alfred to watch how the Russian would react to his actions. "I trust you Ivan."_

_Ivan gulped audibly once more, he opened his mouth then closed it rapidly. He continued his awkward mouth opening and closing for a few seconds longer until Alfred pressed a loving kiss to the Russians forehead. "A-Alfred." Ivan suddenly felt the strong urge to have those sweet lips pressed against his in a kiss. He needed to feel Alfred's beautiful pink lips against his, he cupped the Americans cheek and pulled Alfred towards him. _

_Alfred felt Ivan's slightly chilled hand against his warm cheek, before he could think much of it he felt the others cool lips colliding with his. A chill shot up and down crazily in Alfred's spine, he arched the small of his back like a pleased kitten getting pet. _

_'Ivan...'_

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Alfred could feel his face beginning to heat up as he began to remember the many kisses the two shared together that night and the way those amazing slightly cold lips felt when colliding with his. The wheat blond unknowingly tightened his grips on the slender stick that lay patiently in his pocket. Alfred's eyes widened a fraction before pulling his hand out of the pocket quickly as if the slender stick shocked him.

'No. NO. NO!'

The sting of bile began to rise up at an alarming speed in Alfred's throat. With no warning Alfred rushed to the side of the road beside a tree and threw up the remains of his lunch, a Big Mac and large fries from McDonalds. "Ugh, tastes better going down than going up." The wheat blond groaned weakly, his hand was pushed up against the side of the tree for leverage to balance him. The rancid smell of vomit wafted in the air around him, he gagged slightly from the disgusting smell and quickly stepped away from the pile of vomit. He turned away from the throw up, he staggered slightly a little light headed from the event that just transpired. "Oh fuck."

-oOo-

A/N: Ew :P Poor little Alfie though! I'm sorry to make you go through that my love bug Dx. So what'd you think brohas? Please Review it gives me a reason to write or PM me. So yes MPREG, I find it amusing and have always wanted to write an MPREG fic. Again Thank you if you made it this far, REVIEW PLEASE!

-NOODLE OUT-


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning Sad

_**A/N: **__Gotta love MPREG, it may be odd but I still love it. _

_**WARNINGS**__: Slight OC, MPREG, and slight YAOI (BOYxBOY)._

_**DISCLAIMERS**__: I do NOT own Hetalia or Hetalia Characters in any shape or form. _

**Chapter 2: **

**-oOo-**

Ivan rhythmically tapped his pen on his math book, ignoring the agitated glares from a few boys and looks of admiration for a few girls in the room. Seriously what was it with them? They looked at him like he was a goddamn sex god, he really didn't understand why though. He deemed himself too large and too tall for someone his age, also not to mention his nose. He couldnt stand the size of it!

"H-hi Ivan." A frail nervous voice caught Ivan's attention, he flicked his amethyst eyes on the owner of the voice. A petite girl with very unnatural silvery hair stood beside Ivan, her arms thin with the bones in her wrist visible. "I-is it okay if I sit beside you today." Ivan caught the slight blush faintly appear on the girls face.

"Da, go ahead." Unconsciously Ivan scooted a little farther than necessary. He didn't realize it until now that he really didn't want the girl to sit beside him. He heard the feet of the chair scrape loudly on the grime covered floor.

The girl nervously giggled, her face flushing red at the embarrassingly loud chair. Ivan paid no attention to the girl no more, his attention solely focused on the wheat blond that stepped cautiously through the doorway. His arms wrapped tightly his binder and notebook, holding them protectively to his chest. Ivan noticed the cute way his Alfred would accidentally stumble into the rude students, or the way Alfred's face would flush with embarrassment once he would catch the Russians gaze. The ashen blond male watched the boy with intense curiosity, patiently waiting for the American to do something cute again.

The silvery haired girl followed the Russians longing gaze, her eyes narrowed into his slits as she glared at the wheat blond. Huffing quietly the girl dropped her supplies onto the table top, hoping to catch the Russians attention.

Ivan jumped slightly in his seat, startled by the rather boisterous smack on the table top. His eyes snapped up to the culprit of the noise. His eyes met with the girl, her eyes a deep shade of unnatural hues of green.

"I'm so like sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" The girl feigned an apologetic pout, her sticky lip glossed lips puckering out like a fish. "I promise to make it up to you sweetie."

Ivan forced himself to remain calm and not cringe in disgust from her sickly sweet tone. "Nyet that isn't necessary but thank you." He cooly responded, quickly digging through his bag to find any piece of paper and pretend that he had an important assignment to do. "If you don't mind I have some work to do and my partner happens to be other there." Ivan felt some pride swell in him as he saw the girls smile fall into a grimace. He glanced at his 'partner', the wheat blond that sat in solitude in the far corner of the classroom.

The girl fumed internally, obviously angry that the Russian male was no longer seated beside her. "Whatever." She muttered rudely, shoving a stick of bright pink gum into her mouth and chewed on it to ease her annoyance.

Ivan shoved his binder and journal into the depth of the unknown called his bag, he ignored the loud crunch of papers being squished murderously beneath his binder. He rushed over to the wheat blonds current location, with little grace Ivan tore a seat out from a desk and sat a closely to American.

Alfred heard a ruckus from beside him, his face began to heat up once he noticed the Russian sitting close beside him. "I-Ivan?"

"Sh!" The ashen blond shushed the other gently, a small smile appearing faintly on Ivan's face. "Just pretend were working on a project together." Ivan leaned close to the Americans ear, his lips grazed against the shell of Alfred's ear ever so slightly. The wheat blond could feel how cool those salmon pink lips were and could almost feel how they felt pressing kisses along his neck those many nights ago.

"I-I- uh—" Alfred stuttered, the blush on his face worsening as he remembered that night. "O-Kay." Alfred shifted his chair, turning it to face the other male. "S-so who are ya runnin' away from today?" Alfred cleared his throat awkwardly, fiddling with a stray string on his jeans. Ivan gave the other boy an odd look, his brows furrowing together in confusion. "I-I mean it's just that you normally don't sit next me." Alfred continued nervously, yanking the sides of sweater and wrapped it loosely over his belly.

Ivan's jaw clenched, facing away from the wheat blond. "Maybe I just wanted to be next you." The Russian whispered to the American, he slowly turned towards Alfred a sincere smile gracing his lips.

"But if you must know I was trying to avoid that new girl that has befriended Natalia, she has been so persistent about getting to know me." He chuckled lightly under his breath, Ivan's amethyst eyes locking themselves onto Alfred's beautiful azure eyes. "Although I see nothing but a fake girl with ghetto hair." Alfred snickered quietly as he stole a glance at the girl Ivan was talking about. The pair laughed silently, grinning widely at one other happily.

Ivan suddenly paused, he rested a hand on Alfred's shoulder giving it a slight squeeze. "I really did want to be with you though." Alfred forced himself not to get lost in the sea of violet, he swallowed the lump that began to form in his throat.

_'Holy fuck.'_

**-oOo-**

Ruby colored eyes watched the hoard of students rushing to class, a few of them colliding into one another and creating large messes of their papers as if a tornado had gone through. A pale hand touched the males mouth as he laughed obnoxiously loud, ignoring the glares he received for his rude laughing.

"Must you be so cruel."

The albino jumped several feet in the air, screaming 'manly' in fright by the sudden appearance of the large Russian male who was giggling happily. "Dammit Ivy don't be sneaking up on me like that broha, you're dissolving the awesome me's bravery!"

"I'm sorry that I'm not sorry little Gilly." Ivan grinned at the albino, enjoying the look of horror cross Gilbert's features.

"I'am Gilbert Thee Awesome!" Gilbert snapped, puffing his chest out proudly like a cocky bird.

Ivan giggled again, smiling childishly at the other male. "I have come to inform you the—"

"So broha did you speak to Alfred who I might add is as majestic as the bald eagle but not as awesome as the great Gilbert?" The self proclaimed Prussian grinned, baring his whitened teeth.

"Da." The Russian shut his eyes, remembering the way Alfred would smile at him. "I'am so gl—"

"What'd you talk about?"

"Da, I was gett-"

"HURRY UP WITH THE DETAILS!"

A painfully slamming was heard echoing in the now empty halls, the sound of a head being slammed into a locker repeatedly to be more exact. Ivan didn't cease his brutal assault until he felt the muscles in the albinos body grow limp.

"Now will you please shit the hell up and listen now?"

"J-ja~." Gilbert whimpered slightly, as he reluctantly surrendered to the Russian. "My awesome ears are open."

"So you are smart."

**-oOo-**

Alfred slouched awkwardly in his seat, his arms pulling the fabric of his sweater to shield his stomach. He rested his chin on the fake wood of his desk while hunched over in a seemingly painful position. His stomach lurched powerfully inside of him, he could taste the familiar sting of vomit rising up his esophagus. He gulped down the lump forming his throat in hopes that'll prevent his stomach from regurgitating his breakfast.

A surprisingly small breakfast that is, which in turn surprised his papa. A large of variations of food could expel the Americans appetite entirely even by the mere mentions of it but the smell of certain foods burned Alfred's sensitive nostrils and could cause him to gag quite dramatically. Francis believed the boy had caught a stomach bug from the schools poor quality food, the bodacious French man practically threw a crying fit at the thought of the horrible food causing Alfred tummy issues.

But the wheat blond managed to calm down his papa enough to assure him that is health was perfectly fine — other than currently becoming an incubator for the little fetus growing in him but Alfred would never tell him that. The American knew he eventually had to tell someone especially his parents that he was pregnant, no matter how odd or how creepy it was that God gave Alfred the gift of birthing.

_'Im not mad at you are anything God, but why?!' _

That thought constantly ran through the Americans mind on a daily basis, the thoughts then would lead back to who he needed to tell and mostly how to explain to them this situation.

'_Dammit.'_

"Mr. Jones would you like to repeat what I had just said." A stern voice boomed from the front of the room, the sudden loudness of it made Alfred slam his chin harshly into the desk top causing him to bite his cheek.

"Ow fuck dammit!" The wheat blond yelled unintentionally, as he gingerly rubbed the outside of his recently bitten cheek. "That really hurt..." Alfred muttered quietly to himself. The American not noticing the angry plump man that was glaring at the boy with an intense stare.

"Mr. Jones!" The boys teacher yelled angrily, stopping his foot for good measure. "To the office now!"

"Wh-wha why?!" Alfred shrieked, continuing his little cheek rub. "I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly you never do anything, you sit all day and day dream all day long of Gods knows what!" The balding man bitterly retorted. An echo of snickers bounced around the room, the students enjoying the show. "I no longer have the patience to deal with such an unappreciative child."

"But dude -"

"I'am not 'dude' nor am I your buddy, I'am your teacher Mr. Jones now— OUT!" The teacher barked, slightly red in the face a thin sheen of sweat clearly visibly on his round chubby face.

Alfred stood up in disbelief, his voice deciding to fail him in his time of need. In defeat the wheat blond quietly packed away his supplies in his very empty bag, even with the contents inside it still felt incredibly light. The American took his time getting everything together before taking his leave, he could feel the waves of heated dislike radiating from his teacher. Pissing the teacher dude off a little more wouldn't be bad right? At least Alfred was leaving soon.

"Sometime this year Mr. Jones!" His teacher barked once more, crossing his arms across his puffed out chest.

Alfred hurriedly rushed with pulling the straps of his book bags over shoulders, yanking the fabric of his sweater to hide the slight bulge that had formed over the last 2 weeks since the blond had found out of his manly pregnancy.

"That's not going to hide your fat you know." A young girl with faux silvery hair sneered from the front side of the room beside the door. "Especially if they're fat as you." More giggles erupted for the immature students, a few of them laughing out loudly.

The wheat blond felt small tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. Silently praying that the lens on his glasses were able to hide it.

_'Damn you hormones, making me so sensitive!'_

With no other words except barely audibly sniffles the pregnant boy escaped the room. Desperate for some form of comfort, the comfort of having the Russians arms wrapped around him and holding the wheat blond protectively to his chest to be more exact.

_'Fuck it all'_

**-oOo-**

_**A/N:**__ Hm. Don't know how to feel about this, but I'm glad I wrote another chapter. I'm sorry if this is a few weeks late because I have been having trouble with school and it's really been rusting up the gears in my brain. Please read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**_: I do NOT own Hetalia or it's characters in any shape or form._

**WARNINGS****: **_MPREG (Pregnant Male), Slight OOC, and UNBETAED_

"Hello Mr. Jones, heard you had a pretty nasty morning today." A monotonous voice droned dully, a fairly young man stood high above Alfred almost menacingly. His pale eyes could've burned holes into Alfred's face if he wanted to. "From what your French father has informed me of is that you have been having severe nausea and drastic changes in appetite."

Alfred wriggled nervously on the oversized bed cot, the paper liner of it crinkling noisily with his every movement. "You have no idea." The American boy mumbled to himself, turning away from his doctor. The older man watched the boy curiously, noticing the odd drastic change in the wheat blonds normally hyperactive behavior. "That's basically it in a nutshell Docter Ludwig— sir." The wheat blond replied back glumly, his eyes falling into his laps as he twiddled his thumbs for a distraction. His doctor hummed in response, quickly writing down the information on brightly colored piece of paper attached to a clipboard.

"You are uncharacteristically silent today Mr. Jones." Ludwig spoke dully, jotting down the quirky behavior. "Has there been other strange changes that you would like for me to know?" Ludwig casted his pale steely eyes on the American boy, noticing the the nervousness written all over the boys face. "I assure you this information is confidential, unless you wish for me to release this information."

"I-I'm scared." Alfred stuttered nervously, wringing the hem of his sweater while also pulling the fabric over the slight protruding bulge. Ludwigs eyes immediately fell on the boys stomach, noticing the abnormal protruding of his stomach. It was too round seemed to have a firm look to it but still fragile to the touch.

'_Perhaps Mr. Jones over ate? Wouldn't be much of surprise if he had.' _

"I-I d-don't know what to do." The wheat blond chewed his lower lip, unconsciously rubbing his thumb over his little baby bump.

Winter once again noticed the action, storing the information away in his mind not daring to write this all down in case the wheat blond reacted badly to this. "Mr. Jones I'm a doctor, I assure you that I've seen more than one could never imagine." The wheat blond shifted uncomfortably on the cot, ignoring the crinkling of the paper.

"I-I have been throwing up several times a week, even the smell of food will make my stomach yak." Alfred whispered as if terrified the walls will reveal his secret. He shielded his belly with his arms, tightening his hold around the bump. Silently speaking to the little clone of him inside his tummy, begging the being inside to comfort him. "I can't even do something worthwhile without crashing out 10 minutes later."

Ludwig hummed once more, nodding in understanding. "Any other strange symptoms?" The blond doctor pulled his swivel chair close to the cot but making sure to keep his distance. He sat down quickly, taking his clipboard with him. "Do you know exactly when these symptoms appeared? Or began?" He leaned in towards the blond, readying his ears.

"They st-started probably 2 and a half months ago?" Alfred blushed slightly embarrassed.

_'Am I seriously going to do this?'_

"At first my stomach would hurt and feel like I was going to throw up but I never did, but it slowly began to worsen the more the month went on."

"The first month?"

"Y-yeah." Alfred mumbled back his reply, the pads of fingers lovingly tapping on his belly. "I also feel dizzy, even when I'm just sitting there I'll feel like my head and body has been filled with sand and I feel so heavy."

"Have you had frequent urination, any bizarre changes in food cravings or of the sorts?" Ludwig asked eagerly, his interest peaking. Alfred nodded hesitantly, internally debating if he was revealing too much information. "May I feel your lower abdominal area?" The light haired blond sat patiently awaiting for the younger males answer.

Alfred's eyes widened, trembling anxiously. "G-go ahead doctor b-bro, nothin' is stoppin' ya." The wheat blond gulped audibly, slowly lying down onto the cot. He anxiously watched the doctor wash his hands after he dried them he quickly pulled out a pair of lavender latex gloves.

Ludwig eagerly pulled his gloves on, pulling his sleeves back as well. He slowly walked to the cot, he carefully lifted the boys top up just enough to reveal his tummy. Slightly gasping Ludwig could clearly see the size of the well rounded bulge.

'_Could this boy really be— pregnant?'_

Ludwig gradually brought the tips of his fingers to the bump, his fingers carefully pressed down onto it. With a small gasp, the German pressed more firmly onto the bump. "Alfred?" Breaking his stoic character Ludwig continued to massage the boys lower stomach. "Have you been sexually active recently— w-with a male?"

Alfred bit his lower lip, furrowing his brows. "Y-yes."

"Was this unprotected? Meaning you both lacked a use of the c-condom?" Ludwig watched the boy nod hesitantly, the German ceased his actions and quickly pulled himself together. "To have an understanding of this situation, I will have to do an ultra sound to make sure."

The blond doctor quickly rushed out the room leaving the wheat blond in the sterile room, silently waiting on the bed sweating bullets.

'_O-oh god what's wrong with me?'_

-**oOo-**

**A/N: F**_inally updated after what 2-3 months? Oh gods I'm terrible xD hope you enjoyed this short chapter there was more to it but when i went to check up on it after I saved it more than half was gone and being the lazy butt I am I decided not to fix it xD _

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNINGS**: _Yaoi (BOY X BOY), MPREG (Male Pregnancy, yeah fluff biology), Cursing and painfully awkward conversations because I don't know how to write flowing sentences xD ALSO SLIGHT grammar and OOC._

**DISCLAIMER**_: I do __**NOT**__ own Hetalia or the characters in any shape or form. I'am making __**NO**__ profit from this, this is purely for your enjoyment, the good of mankind and for Doc the Wizard of Anthropophage. _

**A/N**: _Hello readers :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may or may not have been half assed even I don't know xD. I just finished with my exams for school and honestly it almost killed me, we are also getting report cards soon. That, I'am most definitely not ready for BUT who cares you got a new chapter! Yay! _

_Please Read AND REVIEW! I see you following and favoriting with no review, you buttfaces. Haha but I'll forgive you because at least you're hopefully enjoying the story. _

_**NOW ONWARD WITH THE MPREG**_

-oOo-

Alfred breathed out softly and slowly, his breath floating around him like smoke in the chilly winter air. His finger tips lightly touched the photograph with feathery touches, he could feel the happy tears coming as he stared at the pale shaped blob on the photo. A wave of happiness quickly swelled inside of him the more he continued to look at the photograph.

_'Its a baby.'_

The corners of his mouth pulled up into a sincere smile, his eyes began to water with tears as the thought continued to ring in his head like a bell.

'_Thats MY baby.'_

His tears soon spilt over and slid down his face rapidly like a river. He hiccuped lightly as he tried to suck in air to calm himself down.

'_Thats Ivan's baby...'_

A sob soon racked violently through out his body as he held the picture firmly against his chest with a hand while using the other hand to lovingly pat the bundle inside of him.

_'That's OUR baby.'_

-oOo-

Alfred ignored the hard staring from everyone. He sucked in a large gulp of air, needing a distraction from their glares. He honestly didn't know what he had done, he really didn't. He'd missed a week of school because his Papa deemed him to sick to venture out into the world but that's about it.

He pulled his eyes away from the horde of students shuffling in the hallway, he focused them on his shoes. Counting the scuffs and splots of mud that tainted his beloved shoes, he could hear the faint tapping of his feet on the linoleum floor as he slowly walked to his first class.

"Alfred?"

The American snapped his head up, glancing up towards the ceiling and saw him. Ivan, the one main person he'd been hoping to avoid. At least for awhile until he got his head sorted around the whole pregnancy thing.

"I-Ivan!" Alfred gasped, his ears warming at the way the Russian smiled pleasantly at him. He mentally slapped his face as he began to remember the last time he saw that smile.

***FLASHBACK***

_A slick coating of sweat clung to him like a second skin on Alfred's body. He felt a strange sense of happiness swell inside of him as he panted helplessly beneath Ivan, his eyes somehow managed to find the others amethyst orbs. _

_"Ivan." The wheat blond whimpered as he pulled the other towards him, their lips barely connecting in a sweet kiss. _

_The Russian chuckled breathlessly into the kiss, his breath tickling the others sensitive lips. "Fredka." He muttered against Alfred's mouth as he pressed several light kisses to the others lips. _

_Ivan enjoyed the look of delight that crossed Alfred's face as they continued they're kissing assault on each others mouths. "I love you." Alfred gasped, his arms snaking themselves around Ivan's shoulders. "I love you Ivan!" _

_The Russians eyes widened in surprise by the sudden flood of emotions spilling around inside him. This was the second— well technically third time Alfred has uttered those beautiful words to him. _

_" I love you too Alfred." Ivan's mouth split open into the most beautiful smile, his teeth perfectly glistening in the poor lighting. His purple orbs glowing brightly with the smile into the ultimate combo._

***FLASHBACK END***

"Fredka?"

"W-wha, sorry my mind is like shooting through the moon right now." Alfred chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as he avoided the others gaze.

"Are you alright, you're not sick are you?" With no warning the wheat blond felt the other males slightly chilled hand pressing firmly on his forehead before falling on his cheek. Ivan's thumb gently rubbed Alfreda lower lip.

"Ivan!" Alfred gasped in surprise from the others actions, also because that giants hand was freezing. "I-I'm fine don't be weird, I'm not in the mood to deal with your butt." The American smiled teasingly at the Russian, allowing a small peek at his pearly whites.

Ivan felt his heart lodge itself in his throat, that damned Hollywood smile. He couldn't handle the feels, he seriously couldn't. It was overpowering, he could already feel his heart threatening to explode into a glittery mess.

"Fredka." Ivan mumbled, placing his lips over the Americans in a surprise attack. He felt the other tense underneath the kiss but he didn't care he needed to be intimate with Alfred even if it was something as tiny as this.

Alfred felt his heart shoot through his chest, bursting out like one of those freaky aliens from Aliens. Yeah that movie gave him endless nightmares for days, damn Mattie and his love for freaky shit. But now to the present, Ivan was fluffing kissing him, Alfred! The awkward as fuck guy carrying his child, yeah a man carrying Ivan's baby who would've thought?

The kiss ended just as fast as it happened, leaving Alfred puckering cluelessly into the space Ivan was occupied.

"My apologies Fredka." Ivan did his crazy giggle but smiled sincerely at the American. Now it was Alfred's time to swoon over the others smile.

That Russians smile could've ended the rein of Communism itself in both Russia and China. "It's nothin' brah, no hard feels." Alfred squeaked out, his face flushing a deep red. He unconsciously rested his hand over the bump, his little bump that he nicknamed Alien.

As fluffed up as that was, he knew that soon the baby would be bursting through his non existent uterus like those freaky aliens. Once again damn you Mattie.

Alfred awkwardly muttered a goodbye to Ivan, his face practically burning off as Ivan returned the goodbye with a beautiful but heart wrenching smile that could give anyone an aneurism.

'_And damn you to Ivan!'_

-oOo-

**A/N:**_** I**'m sorry for all my cruddy line breaks and making Alfred an emotionally spazz but it makes him seem sweet. I promise the next chapter will include more characters. PLEASE REVIEW._


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNINGS**: _Yaoi (BOY X BOY), MPREG (Male Pregnancy, yeah fluff biology), Cursing and painfully awkward conversations because I don't know how to write flowing sentences xD ALSO SLIGHT grammar and OOC._

_If any of these matters upset you, hey not my problem. No ones telling you to read this, so not my fault you get butthurt over this fic. xD_

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do_ _**NOT**__ own Hetalia or the characters in any shape or form. I'am making__** NO**__ profit from this, this is purely for your enjoyment, the good of mankind and for Doc the Wizard of Anthropophage. _

**A/N: **_WOO, here comes Natalia! But she isn't what you'd expect, maybe a bit OOC. It's a nice surprise but who cares it's my fic. xD it's not a drastic change well maybe it is? Depends on what you think I guess but ON WITH THE STORY! _

**-oOo-**

"You're getting fatter." A young girl with silvery strands of hair dully spoke, startling Alfred out of his thoughts.

Which basically consisted of Alien the Baby and if he was wearing new underwear today. He bit his tongue harshly, unknowingly had the appendage jutting out of his mouth. He shot up, wincing as he gently rubbed his tongue with his forefinger.

"Whaddya want Talia?" He lisped, his eyes going into slits as he suspiciously watched the petite girl.

"You. Are. Fatter. Than. Usual." Ah, leave it to Ivan's younger sister to bitterly remind Alfred of his sudden weight gain.

She wasn't as evil as everyone thought she was, Alfred knew this from first hand experience. She was a sweet girl, not all the time but she had her moments— well enough to a show that she wasn't a flying pillow full of death and hatred like an owl.

"Oh .Ha, I forgot how to laugh." Alfred sarcastically replied, giving Natalia a lopsided smile. Enjoying the way she fumed silently from it.

"Shut up, believe it or not stupid pig I'm here on a pathetic mission to inform you of some special information." Natalia snapped, frowning at the boy as she glared daggers into his form.

Alfred chuckled happily, ruffling the girls head expertly avoiding the bow. He made that mistake once and never again would Alfred F. Jones make that lethal mistake.

"Fine, fine spill the beans little girl." He snickered into his hand as the girl swatted the other hand out of her hair menacingly. Her hard stare could've burned enough holes into him to kill him, but he knew she wasn't that heartless.

Natalia sighed dramatically, muttering a string of curses under her breath. "The stupid girl is beginning to wear my patience." She aggressively punched a feminine hand into surface of Alfred's desk. The top layer cracking underneath her fist.

Alfred's eyes widened in shock and maybe a hint of fear but he knew the girl wouldn't harm him. Well at least he thought she wouldn't.

"The stupid girl?" He questioned curiously, his head tilting to the side as he slowly stepped back. Not wanting that fist to go through him, he placed his arms protectively over his stomach. No way in hell would he allow the girl to use his belly as a punching bag, he'd willingly sacrifice his gorgeous face for Alien the Baby.

"That disgusting American girl that fawns over my brother like a godless whore!" Natalia harshly whispered, her fist rhythmically clenching and unclenching. "How dare she lay her filthy hands on my precious Ivan."

'_Here we go again.' _

Alfred rolled his eyes but a small smile graced his features at Natalia's possessive nature. "Talia." He gently reprimanded. He flicked at the bow on her head, fixing one of the tips that had fallen.

Natalia fumed once more, her eyes widening in horror but relaxing somewhat as Alfred held his hands up in surrender. He had to admit, he felt extremely uncomfortable exposing AtB (Alien the Baby) like that but he didn't want to risk a broken face.

"That pig." Natalia muttered aggressively, breathing in deeply to relax her tensed muscles. "The whore is plotting against you."

"Yea— wait what!?" Alfred gasped, choking spastically on his spit in the process. He pounded on his chest to fix his struggling windpipe all the while Natalia watched with a bleak, unimpressed face.

"Must I always repeat myself for you fatty." Natalia seethed angrily, snapping her head away from the American. "She. Is. Trying. To. Fuck. My. Brother."

Alfred's eyes widened in horror, his mouth opening wide as he watched the young girl in disbelief. He quickly shut his mouth, gnawing crazily on his lower lip. He placed a hand onto the bump, rubbing it furiously, begging for comfort from the little being inside.

Natalia rose a brow at the strange behavior the American was exhibiting. She saw the way he clutched his lower abdomen in his hands, she squinted her eyes as she noticed the strange roundness protruding lightly through his layers of clothing. But she slapped those thoughts away aggressively as Alfred finally found his voice.

"What the fuck." He shouted silently, his face reddening in anger. "What is this fuckery!?"

"The stupid girl is also the one who started the pointless rumors about you." She seethed once more as the thought of the stupid girls filthy hands touching her Ivan imprinted in her mind. She fought the urge to take it out on poor Alfred.

"W-what rumors." Alfred questioned, completely lost. "Natalia, what are you talking about?" His eyebrows shot halfway up his forehead and remained stuck there in confusion.

Natalia crossed her arms, unsure whether or not she should release the details of what she knew. Grinding her teeth as she thought, ignoring the Americans stupid confused face. Exhaling loudly she uncrossed her arms, she gripped the edge of the desk in a death hold.

"The глупая сука, is telling these stupid Americans here that you ruined her 'relationship' with my brother." Alfred saw the dangerous glint in the younger girls eyes, he carefully took a step back again wanting to avoid the girls wrath. "That bitch, how dare she delude herself into believing that my brother— Ivan, could possibly be her lover." Natalia growled, Alfred could almost hear her teeth wearing down. "She even had the mind to go as far as to say that you had seduced Ivan, that you fucked him."

'_HolyShitHolyShitHolyShitHolyShit_.'

"Why are you telling me this Talia?" Alfred asked wearily, afraid of what she might say. He watched her hunched over the desk, looming over it a threatening aura surrounding her.

He saw the young girls body melt under his question, her rigid form liquefying. She sighed softly, she glanced up at the American through her bangs, not looking directly at him but in the corner of her eye.

"I know about you and my brother."

**-oOo-**

Ivan felt a strange sensation tingling on his lips, his fingertips glided along his lower lip. His heart was beginning to swell inside his chest, he could feel the rapid beating in his chest threatening to jump through his chest plate.

'_Alfred_.'

The Russian felt his mouth tugging into a smile as remembered the others sweet smile, that amazing smile that only Alfred could pull off without looking like a jackass.

His mind conjured up the image of two crystal blue eyes, both as wide and mysterious as the moon. But not even the moon itself could amount to the beauty of Alfred. His heart rate began to speed up as he reimagined that amazing smile, those salmon pink lips giving Ivan that smile.

'_Fredka why can't you just have my ba—_'

"Sup broha." A tuft of white fluffiness appeared suddenly in Ivan's line of vision. Of course Gilbert would be there to ruin it all.

The Russian sighed, slightly annoyed he pinched the bridge of his nose as he ignored the beginning stages of his migraine. Funny. He never used to get these migraines until after Gilbert appeared into his life.

"What now Gilbert?" Ivan muttered, lowering his gaze, he shifted in his seat. The exciting chatter around him from neighboring tables began to annoy him as he remembered where he was.

The Russian knew this wasn't the right place and time to fantasize about Alfred as he was surrounded by over a hundred horny teenagers that would jump at the opportunity to get in his goddamn pants.

"Alfred's finally returned from the dead." Gilbert happily chirped, slamming a tray of poorly cooked food down onto the table. "You know what that means? Baby making par—"

"Hey Ivan." A group of girls giggled as they greeted the Russian with a lusty grins, various deep shades of lipsticks staining their lips as bright colorful eyeshadows colored their eyelids. And sickly sweet smells of different perfumes polluted Ivan's oxygen.

A girl with badly dyed Silvery hair stood closely to the table, her clothes clung tightly onto her body. Her midriff exposed as did her extremely tiny chest, the way it was shoved up in a push bra almost seemed uncomfortable. They looked like two water balloons forced into a mini bowl. She wore incredibly tight pants that made Gilbert and Ivan question how she managed to move to so fluidly in them. A smell of cheap vanilla perfume poisoned Ivan's breathing air as well, Ivan's nose began to burn from the overpowering smell.

"Hello Cutey." She purred in a deep lusty voice, her eyelashes batting furiously that Gilbert swore she would take flight soon. She lightly gripped Ivan's shoulder, her well manicured fingernails dug into his skin.

Ivan eyed the girl suspiciously, Natalia warning him of this strange girl. Well not really warning, more like threatening to murder the girl if Ivan didn't stay away from her but a warning none the less.

"Oh, Privet— Natalia's acquaintance?" Ivan returned the greeting albeit painfully awkward, he shifted his seat away from the girl. Ignoring her displeasure at the space he was forcing between them.

Gilbert watched the scene unfold, as he too eyed the girl suspiciously. He shoved some taco thing in his mouth, blowing off the squeals of disgust from Ivans groupies.

"So, Ivan." The girls sickly sugary voice made Gilbert's stomach churn. He forced the taco down his throat as it threatened to rush back up. "How are you?" She suddenly appeared by the Russians side, leering over him and purposely shoving her mosquito bites in Ivan's face.

Ivan's eyes screamed help as he watched Gilbert. His face practically begging the Prussian idiot to save him.

'_Dont worry Ivan! Gilbert The Awesome is here to save you!'_

"So what happened to your milk duds?" Gilbert snickered at the way Ivan almost face palmed himself but he saw the Russian pause his actions as he almost motorboated the girls breasts.

**-oOo-**

**A/N:** w_hoa another chapter, you lucky fluffers. Hope you enjoy this, I'm strangely happy tonight maybe it's because I just came back from an Asian buffet that wonderfully cooked spicy shrimp and those weird cookie things. I know, Natalia being somewhat nice to Alfred!?,! -LE GASP- The worlds ending! And honestly I don't give a shit, almost everyone makes her seem so evil, I'm sick of it. So i thought what the hell! She deserves to have more to her than just being a psycho. XD_

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Wow. WOW. WOW! It's been so fluffing long, oh my jeebus. What is wrong with me? WELP, it may have taken over a year to finish this chapter but TADA~! _

**WARNINGS****: **_Yaoi (BOY X BOY), MPREG (Male Pregnancy, yeah fluff biology), Cursing and painfully awkward conversations because I don't know how to write flowing sentences xD ALSO SLIGHT grammar and OOC._

_If any of these matters upset you, hey not my problem. No ones telling you to read this, so not my fault you get butthurt over this fic. xD_

**DISCLAIMER**: _I do NOT own Hetalia or the characters in any shape or form. I'am making NO profit from this, this is purely for your enjoyment, the good of mankind and for Doc the Wizard of Anthropophage. _

**-oOo-**

"Alfred?" Light knocking could hardly be heard from the other side of the door, which of course meant that it was none other than Alfred's older brother, Matthew. "Al?"

The wheat blond groaned in response, his head barely lifting itself from his many layers of pillows. The door creaked softly on it's hinges as his honey blond twin peeked into the bedroom. The only sliver of light that was present in the room was from the hallway light, a thick heavy blanket was lazily thumb-tacked over the window to prevent the suns rays from entering his room.

"I'm finally home." Mattie happily spoke, a little but nervous giggle was released shortly after. "I- uh— I finally got a break from school."

Alfred groaned loudly, his little Alien had really taken it's toll on him already. His Alien had become much more difficult to hide from others, he could handle the small protruding bump but now it was close to almost impossible to hide his newly formed stomach. It was much more noticeable on first glance, he had began to get sick of hearing the fat jokes from his peers. Hell he thought they were bad before but damn, who knew those idiots could get so colorful?

His stomach looks almost as if someone cut a quarter off of a basketball and glued it to his abdomen. But he was sorta thankful that people were stupid enough to believe that he was just getting fat. He had spent the recent months with Natalia, which had honestly shocked the American— who would've thought he, Alfred F. Jones would get along so well with a girl like Natalia?

She was crazily enough a sweet girl, not always but she had an odd way of showing her appreciation towards you albeit it could easily go unnoticed but if you squinted hard enough it was of course there. She was quick to pounce onto others if their cruel mocking had gone too far, especially if they resorted to getting physical like shoving the poor man-child into walls roughly or throwing him aside like trash in the halls. The silver haired girls violence quickly taught them that Alfred was much too close to her for someone to abuse, she nearly clawed a boys eyes out just for simply tripping the wheat blond although she did this behind closed doors this still left a soft spot in Alfred's heart.

Cautiously the honey blond twin sneaked his way into the others room while shutting the door with a soft click. "Papa says you've been awfully sick lately." Matthew began awkwardly, his socked feet lightly thunked on the floor as he rushed over to his twins bed. "Dad just says you're being a drama king." Mattie softly giggled under his breath and hid his smile behind his hand. "You know papa, he almost started the waterworks."

Alfred snorted pleasantly, of course their father would refer to him being a drama king and their papa would dramatically cry up a pointless storm. He could just imagine the man spontaneously bursting into tears over nothing.

Mattie gently tugged at Alfred's sheets, silently asking if he could join the other in the bed. The wheat blond immediately scooted to the side, allowing enough room for his twin to snuggle in beside him.

The twins had spent the evening spouting nonsense left and right and discussing their lives. Alfred got incredibly curious about the college life, but Mattie being underage had been unable to live the "perfect" college dream. His twin, always the innocent one unable to break the rules not even once.

Throughout the night, Alfred struggled with his thoughts. He desperately desired to reveal his very comprising secret, his hands often found their way to his stomach and would gently rub his fingers against the firm belly. Right as he was about to finally confide to Mattie, he somehow stopped himself right as it was beginning to leave his mouth.

He'd then spend the next few seconds gaping like a fish out of water then nervously change the subject.

He knew he had to at least tell Mattie, maybe then his brother would be able to help break the news to their parents.

"Al?"

"Yeah?" Alfred gnawed his bottom lip anxiously as he felt Mattie gently worm his thin arm around Alfred's neck.

"What are you trying to hide from me?"

-**oOo**-

"C'mon Ivan!" An albino man skipped down the hall, running a pale hand along the several red lockers that aligned the walls. "You gotta admit that was funny!" Gilbert muttered under his breath as he continued to follow the ashen blond man just a few feet ahead of him. "It's been a week, quit try'na avoid the awesome me!"

Ivan quickened his pace, he took larger steps and hoped to steer the albino off his trail. "Hush, leave me be." The Russian snapped as he stepped down another corridor and practically bolted down the narrow hallway and ignored the Prussians needy calls.

He slammed himself flat against a wall, the dim lighting aided his hiding attempt as the oblivious Prussian completely passed by the Russian with no clue. Ivan slowly slid the opposite direction but remained pressed against the wall, after Gilbert's cries died down the Russian made his escape attempt. Keeping his amethyst orbs glued in the direction the Prussian disappeared, Ivan booked it but suddenly crashed down— his large body slammed roughly into another. An annoyingly loud shriek tore itself from the person he had recently collided with, Ivan felt a sharp ache beginning to throb in his head.

"Ivy!" A sickly sweet voice whined hoarsely, an incredibly strong wave of cheap perfume suddenly suffocated Ivan. It clogged his windpipe with the disgusting candy smell, coughing into his hand he shakily stood up. "Why'd you do that sweetie?" The young girl whined once more, she faked a small sniffle before reaching a hand up at the towering Russian and made a silly grabby motion. "Ivan!"

Ivan internally groaned as he hesitantly grabbed the girls hand and cringed inwardly at the clammy palm and the way her plastic nails felt digging into his hand. He yanked the girl up carelessly in an attempt to hurry up the process, wanting his hand back but the girl tightened her grip on his hand. She squeezed his hand, Ivan could feel her sweat beginning to pool in between their linked hands.

"You are such a sweetie, Ivy~!" The girl threw herself onto Ivan and snaked her free arm around the ashen blonds hip. Ivan shuddered while he loosened the girls death grip and released a pained giggle as she tightened her hold. "Baby, I haven't seen you since yesterday!"

"T-than you uh—" Ivan lost his train of thought as he struggled to recall the girls name, Natalia had always referred to her with many, many, many cruel names but never with her 'real' name. "Uh—"

The girl audibly hissed, her well manicured nails dug into Ivan's hip and somehow penetrated through his clothing. "Summer." She glared up at the Russian, her fake aquamarine contacts glowed a demonic blue as she pouted stupidly. "How could you forget, I thought we were closer than—"

"IVAN!" A blob of white was sprinting at an alarming rate towards the unlikely pair, Ivan never felt more grateful for the albinos presence until now. With no warning the Prussian pounced like a wild kitten on the two but somehow managed to separate them and fell in between the pair.

Gilbert snickered mischievously as he used his arms to press the two down into the floor, he laid flat on his stomach and the others were belly up. "Hello my lil' babes, whatcha up to?" The albino casually began as he ruffled each of their heads.

Summer sneered at the albino as she clawed at his arm, Ivan on the other hand sighed in relief and felt the beads of sweat on his face evaporate as he unconsciously cuddled against the albinos neighboring body.

-**oOo**-

"That stupid pig was with him again." Natalia hissed venomously, her hands on the tray of food tightened their hold on the flimsy plastic. "Does that vermin find pleasure in testing my patience?"

Alfred found himself rolling his eyeballs so much it would outrank those bratty disney actors, he crossed his arms as he and the petite girl seated themselves at a secluded table in the far corner of the cafeteria. "Talia, 'member we discussed this?" The silver haired girl grumbled nonsense to herself but nodded her head stiffly, she carefully placed the tray infront of Alfred.

"I don't know why I insist on helping you stuff your face with this trash." Natalia mumbled as she took her seat across from Alfred and politely crossed her legs with her delicate hands in her lap as she hesitantly sat down on the chair.

Alfred quickly dug into his food, he snatched a flattened burger and ignored the odd smell coming from the patty. "Don' be hatin'," The wheat blond almost choked on his food while the girl wrinkled her nose in disgust at the specks of food that flew from his mouth. "Ya know you love me too much to be mean to me." He winked playfully at her, he enjoyed the way it ruffled the girls feathers.

"Don't be so heinous with your manners!" Natalia snapped as she flicked her head away from the American and she skimmed her eyes slowly among the large crowd surrounding them. Her sneer failed to melt off her face as her eyes met several students exhibiting crude behavior. "So many stupid Americans." She muttered harshly before she returned her attention to her American.

"Have you informed any others of your—" the Belarusian paused thoughtfully before continuing, "Condition." Her lavender eyes shot towards the wheat blonds stomach, she lowered her eyes as she noticed the more noticeable bump forming. "You have been getting quite— rounder lately, I'd be surprised if you haven't spoken of it yet."

The wheat blond unconsciously reached a hand to his stomach and squeezed the bump nervously. Alfred felt panic beginning to rouse inside of him, he felt bile threatening to rise as he thought about his answer. "N- uh, no." The American stuttered with a slight grimace forming but he fanned his hand and gave Natalia a wide toothy grin. "Stop worryin."

"Alfred." She lowered her voice menacingly, a threatening edge could be heard as she slapped a hand onto the tabletop. "Why haven't you told my beloved brother?" She bared her teeth as she seethed, "Is he not the father?"

"I know!" Alfred snapped back, his face flushing as several students nearby paused their conversations and eyed the pair curiously. "J-just give me some time." The blond whispered to the girl, Natalia's face twisted into another scowl before she downgraded into her normal resting bitch face.

"You only have so long, soon your body will get too fat to hide behind a big shirt Alfred." Natalia's deadpanned attitude caused Alfred to shiver, he hated when the girl would revert back to her bleak state.

"I know."

-**oOo**-

The Russian had found himself hiding constantly, often ducking into odd places to escape his newly found admirer. Currently he was squeezed inside the lower cabinets in the Studio Art room, the harsh chemical smells from the art supplies was beginning to get to his head. The cabinet also held various stains and several half empty paint tubes that must have been there for years judging from the hardness of the paint that had been squeezed out on the floor.

Ivan playfully picked at the hardened paint, enjoying when he successfully tore it off the wooden flooring. The Russians ears caught the sounds of light feet shifting on the floor just outside the cabinet, they seemed to lazily walk about the room. Soon the shifting feet ceased, the room fell deathly silent the only noise Ivan could hear was his slow but soft breathing; he doubted the other would be able to hear him.

"Where the hell is she?" The other person spoke almost impatiently but a hint of desperation was leaking into the words. Ivan's ears perked happily as he recognized the voice, it was his Alfred!

Without thinking the Russian burst through the cabinet door, the small door practically tore off it's mini hinges as he popped out. "Fredka!" Ivan boomed, his being was overfilled with joy.

Alfred on the other hand, released an odd raptor like screech and almost clattered to the floor dramatically, his heart was pounding painfully in his chest. He placed his hand over his chest to steady his heartbeat as he panted heavily, he was standing at an odd position with his free arm protectively snuggling around his lower abdomen.

'Huh that's odd.'

"Ivan?!" Alfred shrieked as his other arm met the one on his stomach, clutching his alien. "W-what the hell was—" the American was rudely but pleasantly cut off by chilled lips practically smashing into his and a pair of surprisingly warm arms eagerly wrapping around his torso and pinning him to the others body.

'Ivan...'

Ivan hummed happily as Alfred returned the kiss and the kiss soon softened into a delicate feather like affection, with their lips barely pressing against one another. The Russian could feel the other boys hands gently entangling themselves in his hair as he was pulling the giant Russian down to his height. Ivan placed a hand over the boys cheek, using his thumb to rub small circles over the boys cheekbone and to help raise Alfred's head to allow him easier access.

Ivan was slightly startled to feel the others tongue hesitantly run along his lower lip, asking to enter the others mouth and the Russian was much too eager to accept the invitation. The ashen blond parted his lips, he felt the others smooth tongue lightly flick his as Alfred tightened his fingers in Ivan's hair. The Russian had his arm firmly locked around Alfred's waist while his other hand slowly began to creep down the side of the wheat blonds body.

All too soon Ivan felt the other pull away, he could feel the heat in his cheeks burning his skin but he stole a quick glance at Alfred's face. The wheat blonds face was flushed a scarlet red, Alfred slapped a hand over his mouth in shock as he muffled his apology.

"S-sorry!" Alfred chuckled awkwardly, unconsciously he lightly rubbed the pads of his fingers on his alien.

Ivan couldn't help but let a large smile spread across his face, his heart was beating furiously inside his chest and continued to do so the longer he stared Alfred. The American awkwardly averted his eyes but would flick his eyes to quickly glance at Ivan.

'Only you could do this me, Fredka.'

-**oOo**-

**A/N**: _I recently have just graduated from school this June, my last year of school was hell on earth as soon as it started but as the year progressed it finally got hell of a lot better. c: Ya know? I started the school year with an abusive ex that spent the entire summer last year being an ass and chose to ruin the start of my school year. BUT I then met my little bug, and here we are now. Remember kids, don't ignore the red flags— trust me it'll make life easier and healthier for you. After going through what I did, I am thankful that I managed to find someone like my little hubby that had helped me pull through the muck. Now that I am in a much more healthier state of mind, I can finally go make to finishing this and my other fan fictions. I am sorry for forcing you to wait over a year, I hope you are all still there! Please be safe out there! _


End file.
